As is known, voltage and current reference circuits are frequently used in a variety of electronic circuits (e.g., integrated circuits). Analog, digital, and mixed-signal electronic circuits, for example, require voltage and/or current reference circuits for providing high precision, stable reference voltages and/or currents. A bandgap voltage reference circuit is one example of a voltage reference circuit that is widely used to provide a reference voltage that remains substantially constant over a range of temperature, supply voltage, and load variations.